


The Maze

by meganramirez



Series: Cupid's Palace [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, supernatural/heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a maze! Yay! Annabeth time! Let's see if her powers as a daughter of Athena will help out. And, will a silent prayer grant them the help needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

Annabeth  
Annabeth did NOT want to sprain her ankle again, which is why she was grateful when the fall only lasted a couple seconds. The downside was that everyone was tangled together...with her at the bottom. She swore that the next time they unexpectedly fall, Annabeth was going to get as far away from the group as ever. Luckily, Percy held some of the weight also, so at least she wasn't alone.  
"Percy, get your sword out," Annabeth said. It was dark where they landed, and Percy's swoed gave off some light. She heard the familiar click of the pen, followed by the sword escaping pen form. She winced at the sudden, yet small, change of light and allowed her eyes to adjust. Where they were was a long corridor, which reminded her of Daedalus' Labryinth. She smiled. Mazes were her thing. I got dis, she thought and pushed people off her, "Nico!"  
"Right here," she saw a form leaning against the wall, "What in Hades happened?" "We fell," Dean said. "Well thank you, god of obviousness," Leo rolled his eyes and opened his palm, lighting a fire. Someone yelped and Leo made the fire a little smaller. "Did you just set your hand on fire?" The blonde said and Leo nodded, "Ohmigosh." "Don't pass out. I'm not that famous," Leo said when she started panting, "I'm Leo, by the way." "Um...Jessica," she said, her eyes on the fire. The brunette brushed some dust off her pants and looked at Percy with a smile. Aw, gods no. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, and she looked at her. "What?" He asked and Annabeth motioned her head towards the brunette. Percy nodded in understanding, but she thought that he didn't understand. "We need to get out of here," Sam said and started heading in one direction. "Uh, Sam?" Nico said and he turned around. "What?" "I think Annabeth should lead," Nico said and rhe dekigods nodded. Annabeth noticed Dean nodding. Okay then. "Fine," Sam shrugged and extended his arm, "Lead the way." "Wow Sam. Usually you're more...controlling," Dean said and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Sam as she walked by with Percy. "Keep your hand on the left wall, and hold on to somebody," Annabeth said, "Make a human chain." "I got Nico," Percy said. "I got Leo." "I gots Dean," Leo said. "Okay, as long as you're holding someone, I don't need a chain report," Annabeth said and glided her left hand on the wall of the maze. She led the group through and stopped at an intersection, "Where's that oracle when you need her?" "Rachel would be really helpful," Percy said and they both examined the four way street and played eenie meeny, but stopped when she heard Dean talking. "Castiel, we need your wicked skills, so please get your ass down here and help us,"he whispered. Annabeth looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Who are you talling to?" The brunette asked. "Me," a deep voice said and they all jumped when a guy in a trenchcoat wearing a suit appeared in front of Dean, right in front of him. Dean looked at Sam and back at the guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Cas. Personal space. We've talked about this," Dean said. "Sorry,"Cas said and stepped back, "I was on your Busty Asian Beauties account when you called me." "You better pay for that!" "I will, but why does one have to pay for pleasure? All it is is-" "Cas, meet Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Leo," Sam said and Cas turned to the four demigods. His eyes lingered into Annabeth's. "These are not normal children," he said, still watching Annabeth, "They have power." "Yeah. Kinda figured," Dean said, "You mind popping us out of here?" "I cannot," Castiel turned to Dean. "Why the hell not?" "Because thishouse has just cut off my power. I am as trapped as you are."


End file.
